An attempt will be made to purify antigens of pancreatic carcinoma using rabbit antiserum, which cross reacts with carcinomas of colon when tested with Ouchterlony technique. Additional antisera to pancreatic carcinomas will be raised in rabbits and used as as a reference in purification of antigens. It is expected that monospecific antisera will become available once the antigens are purified. The relationship of primary carcinoma antigens of pancreas and colon will be studied and specificity for pancreatic carcinoma determined. it is possible that a monospecific immune serum will be obtained for use in diagnosis of pancreatic carcinoma.